


Measurement

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has his own special way of taking inside leg measurments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measurement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fera_festiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fera_festiva/gifts).



"What were you saying about inside leg measurements again?"

"Only that I think you'll find my methods... less than traditional."

"Oh, really?"

"Let's just say, I've developed my own way of doing things."

"And what would that— ohh..."

Jack exhaled softly as Ianto's lips met the inside of his left ankle. He shivered as he felt warm breath tickle his calf, and smiled when Ianto's nose brushed past his knee. When he felt Ianto's tongue run along his thigh, he moaned his lover's name.

Until finally—

"Well? How do I measure up?"

Ianto smiled. "Sorry, Jack. I forgot to count."


End file.
